


i love you as you are

by book_lover101



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blushing Nico di Angelo, Insecure Nico di Angelo, M/M, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, POV Third Person, Teen Romance, Will Solace is a Good Boyfriend, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/book_lover101/pseuds/book_lover101
Summary: Will wants Nico to see how wonderful he is, but when he tries to tell Nico how great he is, the son of Hades denies it. Will can't let this happen, of course. So he decides it's time to get his stubborn boyfriend to see that he's perfect. Even if that means reducing Nico to a flustered, blushing mess.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	i love you as you are

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little fic because I needed some Solangelo fluff today.
> 
> *Set between The Blood of Olympus and The Hidden Oracle

Will wished he could stop time. Or at the very least, slow it down a little bit. He was in the Hades cabin, with Nico di Angelo curled up next to him. They were laying on Nico's bunk, Will running his hands through his boyfriend's hair. He paused, leaning down to kiss Nico on the tip of his nose.

"You're perfect di Angelo. You know that?" he said.

Nico blushed and shook his head before hiding his face in his Will's chest. "I'm not." he mumbled into Will's chest.

"Yes you are." Will said, shifting his position so Nico wasn't able to hide his face anymore. "You're smart and funny and kind. Not to mention incredibly hot." Will grinned at how flustered Nico was getting. He knew from past experience that compliments always made Nico blush. But this was the most flustered that Nico had ever been. Nico groaned, trying to hide his face in Will's chest again, but Will placed his hands on Nico's shoulders. "Come on Nico. You don't have to hide from me." Will said. "Besides, you're cute when you blush."

"Shut up Solace." Nico said, rolling his eyes. "I'm really not as perfect as you think I am."

Will shook his head at Nico. "Do you really not see how amazing you are?" he asked.

"No, I don't see it. Because there's nothing to see." Nico said. "If anything, you're the perfect one here. I have no idea why you settled for me." 

Will stared incredulously at his boyfriend. "Seriously Nico? You think I settled?"

"You did settle." Nico said. "Of all the guys at camp, you picked me. A son of Hades who everyone at camp either hates or is scared of. Or both."

Will wrapped his arms around Nico, pulling him onto his lap. "I didn't settle for you, Nico. You're amazing, even though you refuse to admit it."

"It's not that I refuse to admit it necessarily." Nico said. "I just don't see the things that you see in me." Will smiled, an idea forming in his mind.

"Maybe you just need to hear someone list all the amazing things about you." Will said, a sly smile on his face.

Nico shook his head. "I really don't think that's necessary." he said.

"On the contrary Nico, it's very necessary." Will said, setting Nico down on the bed so the two boys were facing each other. "So here's what's going to happen." Will said. "You're going to sit here while I list all the reasons that you are an amazing person. And when you blush, because we both know you will, you're not going to hide your face. If you do, I'll start over from the beginning of the list." 

Nico groaned, knowing that this wouldn't be a fun experience for him. But he reluctantly nodded. "Fine, let's just get this over with." he said.

Will smiled. "Alright then, here are all the reasons you're an amazing person: You're smart. You're funny. You helped save the world twice. You convinced Hades to help in the battle of Manhattan. You shadow traveled halfway across the world with the Athena Parthenos, another demigod, AND a satyr." Will paused, smiling at how red Nico's face had gotten, before continuing his list. "You're willing to risk your life to save others. You led Jason, Hazel, Leo, and Frank to the doors of death. You somehow always seem to do the right thing, even if it's hard. You're the most amazing demigod I've ever met Nico. And I love you."

He finished his speech and sat back with a satisfied smirk on his face. Nico was blushing brighter than Will had ever seen. "I really hate how much you're enjoying this." Nico said.

Will laughed as he pulled Nico back on to his lap. "I'm trying to help you Nico." he said, wrapping an arm around Nico.

"Yeah, I know." Nico said, curling up in Will's lap. "I just hate how flustered you make me."

Will gave Nico a kiss on his forehead. "But it's so cute though." Will said. He gave Nico a soft kiss on the lips.

"No, it's not." Nico said, resting his head on Will's chest. "But I suppose you did help me feel a little less insecure, even if felt like torture."

Will gave his boyfriend another kiss. "Just remember that I love you, no matter how flawed you think you are."

Nico smiled shyly. "I love you too." he said.

The two boys spent the rest of the day like that, curled up on Nico's bunk. Eventually, Nico fell asleep in Will's arms. Will smiled at Nico, and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you, di Angelo." Will whispered. And he fell asleep with his boyfriend in his arms.


End file.
